Rairib
Rairib, the Union Member #3992 AL 9 TL A Carbon based , NiOx Breathers , LDLS consumers , BaPhy 2 The ongoing Andromeda Mapping project started to map and explore the Pertharian Region Hex 10 (Andromeda Region 3 ). Pertharian explorers knew of a number of Gardenworlds in that region of space and of several sentient species. One of the sentient species known to the Pertharians were the Rairib. According to the old Pertharian records, the Rairib were a species of sauron / raptors of extreme agressivness. The first Rairib discovered officially by the Union were part of a Nalrum slave transport . 1 The Nalrum entered Union space and were boarded by Union Marines . Among the life cargo were 100 Rairib. The Rairib, as verocious and formidable as they are did not really stand a chance against the technology of the Nalrum. Union officials managed to convince the Rairib that they are free now and that the Union would try to get them home. Old Pertharian records enabled the Union to locate the Rairib homeworld. (CAS Rairr aka Rairib World ) The returning Rairib told about regular raids and asked if the Union would help them. This led to the Meeting of the Thousands . Many thousand Rairib from all over their home world gathered on a large plateau and the freed Rairib told them that the Union could protect them from further raids. The Rairib didn't want to be protected but get the means to protect themselves. This led to the decission by the Rairib to join the Union in 4002. The Rairib massacred the next Nalrum raiding party and in 4102, after 100 years of Union society development bought 20 decomissioned Battleships and paid the Nalrum a visit. This led to a Union Supreme court case and an Assembly session. The charge / question was, if a Union member could attack another society 2 The Rairib are true Sauroids and have many biological similarities with other Sauron species of the Union. They lay eggs and and live in family pods of 10-20 individuals. The pods are led by the smartest (regardless of sex) individual. Leaders are chosen in a series of physical and mental contests. Rairib have a difficult time accepting authority from weaker species, but have much improved. This trait made it difficult for Rairib to become members of the Armed Forces (except the Marines 3) Like the Pertharians , the Union Marine Corps is almost a Religion to the Rairib and every second Rairib serves or has served the Corps. This even reflects in their industry and society. Rairib businesses and companies focus on things Marines need. From Marine swords, special Rairib adapted Uniforms, Off duty things like badges, clothing, caps, memorabilia, flags etc. Saying something against the Marine Corps is not recommended anywhere but on Rairib worlds it is a certainn death sentence. (Several Rairib went proudly to the Gallows after killing someone making such a comment. And these individuals are celebrated even long after their deaths as heroes.) Marines regardless of species, are treated like family on Rairib World. (The reason it has one of the largest retired Marines community in the Union) In 5010 , a Rairib company was awared the contract to built the new Marine APCs. 1 The Nalrum are a society of Slave traders in the Andromeda galaxy. Almost like the Golden , but exclusivley trading life forms, including sentient life. The Rairib were destined to be delivered to the Biraaad for Cock fight type of sports entertainment. While the Nalrum are a distinct species, it it is also the name for their pirate / syndicate style society with members of other species. The Nalrum trade society is considered a criminal organization by the Union and their ships and members are not allowed in Union Space. 2 See Rairib vs Nalrum Incident 3 Marines regardless of species (of those accepted by Marine BaPhy) are though as nails and Marine Drill Instructors usually have no problem demonstrating physically what they think of an unruly Rairib. After such a demonstration, Rairib are very eager marines and have no problem taking orders. This reputation has grown in a culture wide respect. While their are several species claiming to be best Marines, the Rairib are certainly belong to the the ten most Marine fanatical species. Category:Sentient Species